crush40fandomcom-20200213-history
Crush 40
Crush 40, previously known Sons of Angels, is a hard rock/metal band made up of mainly two very talented people. A guitarist and video game composer Jun Senoue (pronounced June Sen-u-ay) and a singer, Johnny Gioeli (Pronounced Jo-elly.) Crush 40 started in 1998 when Jun Senoue contacted Johnny Gioeli, who was at the time, in his band "Hardline", and they made there first song together (Open Your Heart). They never made their band, but the two stayed in contact. They thought of eachother as very talented and could see a rising future. The two were very good friends, and eventually made their band "Sons of Angels" including Senoue as guitarist, Gioeli as the singer, and two members from the band "Anthem," Naoto Shibata, playing bass, and Hirotsugu Homma on drums. In 2000, the band had released their first Album called "Thrill of the Feel". Later, the drummer, Homma, and the bass, Shibata, had to quit the band because their band, Anthem, was getting greater, and they needed the concentration for the succesful band. Soon, Katsuji and Takeshi Taneda were brought in to play the songs. Later then was released "Live and Learn," a very popular song from Sonic Adventure 2. The band later found out that a Norwegian band had named there band "Sons of Angels." So Johnny and Jun decided to change the name, known as, Crush 40. The band did not release any soundtracks after their name change. Instead, they created songs for video games made by SEGA. In 2003, When SEGA came out with Sonic Heroes, that included two Crush 40 songs, "Sonic Heroes," the main theme of the game, and "What I'm Made of," the music for the final boss. After creating the two songs, Crush 40 came out with the soundtrack, Triple Threat: Sonic Heroes Vocal Trax. In 2005, when Shadow the Hedgehog came out, the songs "I Am... All of Me," and "Never Turn BacK," This song has a quiet piano sequence in the beginning to represent Shadow's sad past, and shows that remembering it makes him very sad, but alter in the song it turns into a fast rock song that represents Shadow's madness in the game and how hard his past reflects on to others and himself. After Shadow the Hedgehog came out, the band released, "Lost and Found: Shadow the Hedgehog Vocal Trax." In 2006, When the game Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) came out, the band released "All Hail Shadow" as a theme song for Shadow in the game, and a version of "His World," originally performed by Zebrahead members, as a theme song for Sonic in the game. After Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) came out, the band released, "Sonic the Hedgehog: Vocal Trax: Several Wills." In 2008, Crush 40 released, "True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog," in Japan. Members *Johnny Gioeli - vocals (1998-present) *Jun Senoue - guitars (1998-present) *Takeshi Taneda - bass (2001-present) *Act. - drums (2019-present) Past Members *Naoto Shibata - bass (1998-2001) *Hirotsugu Homma - drums (1998-2001) *Katsuji - drums (2001-2005) *Mark Schulman - drums (2003) *Toru Kawamura - drums (2005-2016)